


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Arch, you ever kiss anybody?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"Hey Arch, you ever kiss anybody?"

Eyes widened. "G-Gosh, Cook," he stuttered. A blush quickly ran across his face. "Y-You know I haven't."

"Oh, right."

Dave then scooted closer to the youth, slinging an arm around his shoulder. David tensed up; fingers lay across his cheek, cool against his heated skin. "W-What are yo---"

Lips pushed up to his, soft and tender. Scruffy facial hair tickled his face, making his nose crinkle.

"Well, now you have."

"G-Gosh..."


End file.
